This invention relates to radio transmission system for TV game machine. Specifically, this invention relates to a radio transmission apparatus for TV game machine, a radio transmission adaptor connectable to a main body of existing TV game machine, and a TV game cassette provided with a radio transmitting antennae.
In a conventional TV game machine, a main body of TV game machine is connected via wires to a TV set for domestic use as image receptor, thereby sending game data consisting of visual and occasionally plus aural information to the TV set. This is because radio frequency signals output from the main body of TV game machine is very weak and require to be directly transmitted on lines from RF output terminals of the main body of TV game machine to RF input terminals of the TV set.
Accordingly, when starting a TV game, a feeder of TV set is to be disconnected and replaced with connecting lines of TV game machine. On the other hand, another type of TV game machine is known which is provided with RF switching circuit for switching the function between ordinary TV program mode and TV game mode, thus relieving a user of the labor to rearrange the connecting lines between the TV set and the TV game machine. Specifically, in the latter type of TV game machine, both of the feeder and the connecting lines of TV game machine are permanently connected to the TV set via the RF switching circuit. Thus, either function of the TV set and the TV game machine can be obtained by switching at the RF switching circuit.
However, in both types of the above TV game machine, the main body of TV game machine is connected by wires to the TV set. Due to the wires connecting the TV set and the TV game machine, the TV game machine must be placed within a corresponding limited distance from the TV set. The wires are also nuisance for passage. Further, both types of the TV game machine requires a user to approach to them, even once and for all, for rearranging connection between the feeder and the lines of the TV game machine or for switching connection between the TV set and the TV game machine. As a result, the user tends to start the TV game there, right in front of the TV set.
It is widely asserted that keeping a certain distance in watching television leads to prevention of myopia and other eyesight problems. In view of the fact that most players of TV game are younger children and because of the recent trend in wider screen of TV set, the assertion will see a rise in its earnest.
Meanwhile, remote control for TV set has become practically commonplace in switching on and off, channel selection, and other controls over TV set, and reveals no problem in the aforementioned respect. A conventional TV game machine, on the other hand, requires a user to connect lines for transmitting visual and aural information, or to switch function between TV program mode and TV game mode.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application NO. 53-135665 discloses of a method for radio transmitting control instructions between a main body of TV game machine and its controllers having control buttons. Also in this prior art, the main body of TV game machine and TV set are connected using wires.
If control instructions is transmitted, for instance, on infrared rays as in remote controller of TV set, the control instructions is cut off now and then whenever there is a blockage by passenger between controller and a main body of TV game machine. In contrast to the remote control in watching TV program, the controllers for TV game machine is operated very often or occasionally continuously. Blockage by passenger results in interference in game, and thus proves it is not feasible for TV game machine to send controlling instructions using infrared rays.
In the case where a child borrows a TV game machine to play it in his home, or where he wishes to bring his TV game machine to a camp or for travel, the conventional TV game machine requires first to be disconnected from the TV set. Next, recipient TV set must be disconnected from its feeder and reconnected to lines of the TV game machine he borrows.